


Titles are Really Fudging Hard

by Iamaweirdo7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Didn't do it on purpose I swear, F/M, I still want to fuck him, It just came out that way, Kyle O'Reilly has a wife, Really this is porn scene practice, Semi-Public Sex, i said what i said, maybe the reader is a little depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaweirdo7/pseuds/Iamaweirdo7
Summary: Just porn with slight plot. More reasons as to why I'm going to hell, really.Wasn't really ready to post this yet, but the 30 day rule and I didn't save this somewhere else like I should have cause I'm lazy. I'll maybe come back to this later.No I won't, I just told you that I'm lazy.





	Titles are Really Fudging Hard

You lifted the barbell over your head one more time and then placed it back on the rack. You let out a heavy sigh and rolled your shoulders back. Training for the WWE was starting to become a total bitch. When was the last time you ate a burger? Like an actual, not made of soy or healthy garbage burger? Or a slice of pizza? Cake? Could you even remember a day when you actually skipped out on working out? A day where you didn't work at all. It was always training, dieting, matches and exercising. And traveling! The goddamn NXT road trips! One of the highlights of not being on the main roster, was getting to stay in one place, but then some asshole took it upon themselves to decide NXT should do road trips. You didn't even remember what your bed felt like.. your bed.Jesus, when was the last time you got laid?! That last thought was enough to get you up and angrily stomp to the ladies locker room. You looked around and saw that the place was deserted. You checked your watch and saw that it was three in the morning. You had no intention of staying for four hours, but it was easy for you to loose track of time when you got lost in your head. You had chosen some random 24-hour gym in Tennessee to go to for the day. There was no point in getting a membership anywhere, since you weren't home enough to benefit.  _Why did I choose this career instead of an easy nine-to-five Monday-Friday job?!_

You angrily ripped your clothes of and got in the shower. The hot water quickly relaxed your muscles but nothing could relax your brain. You had managed to work yourself up into an angry rage and for what? To bitch at yourself for a job you knew you loved. You exited the shower, threw on a sports bra, some tights and a jacket and walked out the women's locker room door and right into the hot, sweaty chest of Kyle O'Reilly.  _Why is he here at three..._ you check your watch again _three-fifteen in the morning, who is even up at this hour!_ You left eye twitches and you plaster on a fake smile."Hi, Kyle, sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Hey, what are you doing here so late, Y/N." You like the way he says your name. He plays with the syllables, lets the whole name roll off his tongue.

"Same thing as you I guess, working out." You try to keep the snappiness out of your voice. _No, I can not, not right now, I don't want to talk to people, I wanna go home and take a nap, omygod, no_.

"You look exhausted." He leans an arm against the wall behind you. You can smell his musk, it makes you dizzy. You watch as a bead of sweat drops from his hairline.

"I'm always exhausted."  _I need a vacation. Maybe permanent retirement. I don't know, just leave me alone before I lose my shit._ The strain in your voice is evident, if Kyle's confused face is anything to go by.

"You also seem...kind of irritated." 

"Yes, also that. I'm really irritated too."

"Why?"

"I've been up for a long time, that's likely to cause some irritation." Long time didn't even cut it, you hadn't slept in almost two days. But that wasn't something you could go around telling people. It didn't make any sense, you were always tired and always worn out but your thoughts managed to keep you up at night. You couldn't go a single day without stressing yourself out with planning and correcting and fixing mistakes. You were driving yourself out of your mind.

"Oh, why is that?"

 _Stop asking me questions, my patience is wearing so thin._ "Um, I don't know exactly. I guess I'm not exhausted _enough_?"  _If you could just knock me over the head with a frying pan and make me go to sleep, that would be great._

"Hmmp, I can probably help with that." His eyes graze over your body but you're so lost in your thoughts, you don't notice.

"If the idea is to have me run around in a circle until I pass out, 1) I've already tried that and 2) I've taken a shower, I'm done sweating for the night."

"It's morning and that's not what I had in mind."

"Okay, O'Reilly, what's you genius plan then. Are you gonna..." You words were swallowed in a kiss. You have barely enough to time to kiss back when you're crowded against the locker room door, breath knocked out of you. A warm hand slides into your jacket, landing heavily on your waist and a knee starts traveling between your legs and keeping you in place. You let out a sigh and feel him smirk against your lips. He pulls away and looks down at you critically. The heat rises in your face.  _Please don't be blushing_. You hope in vain.

"You know.." He glances around the room. "There's no one here." He raises a suggested eyebrow at you and you could just drop to your knees right there, but self-restraint is doing you well this day.

"I've never been a fan of exhibitionism."  _Lies._ "Besides, we really shouldn't be doing this." Your surprised by how convincing you sound.

"It doesn't count as exhibitionism if no one is watching."

"But the gym is still open, therefore anyone can walk in and see." Your resolve is breaking. 

"Hmm fine. I'll let you go." 

You sigh in relief.

"If you convince me that you don't actually want this as bad as I do." You feel his hardness press into you belly. "Which, I imagine, is going to be hard because I can feel how wet you are, you're practically dripping down my entire leg. Those tights you're wearing, they're definitely ruined."

A shiver runs through you. An excuse dies in your throat as you watch him step back and pull off his shirt. Your brain short circuits as you watch his muscles contract and release from a day's hard workout session.

"It's funny because, I haven't even touched you yet and your body is already screaming for it."

You let out a breathy moan and he steps close again, lips almost touching yours. He takes your hand and presses it against his chest.

"All yours if you want it, you just have to ask." You've never been one much for asking, or speaking up, generally you just liked to avoid drawing attention to yourself. Even in NXT, you had no real aspirations to become champion or be seen in the same lights as Nikki Cross or Candice LeRae. You were perfectly fine with being a jobber and putting over talent as long as you got to wrestle because you hated attention, you hated the feeling of eyes on you, deliberating or considering you. You didn't like the feeling of pressure and so you kept your head straight and your mouth shut. And now, Kyle was giving you undivided attention, watching you, contemplating you and your actions. Telling you to ask for him. Your trembling body was showing what you wanted in everything but words.

Your left eye twitched again. "Kyle." Deep breath. "I want you to fuck me...please."

"I mean, well since you asked so nicely." He grabbed your hand and sat you down on a bench. You hadn't even caught your breath from landing when he ripped your tights in half.

"Kyle!" You said in a breathless gasp.  _Am I angry or turned on?_

"I'll pay for those, I promise."

"What was even the reason t- oh." He plants a hot open-mouthed kiss on your thigh. You hadn't even noticed him settling down on his knees in front of you. He continues to kiss up your thigh, stops before he gets where you need him and then repeats with the other leg. Your practically whining.

"Sweetheart, I want you to beg for me." The cocky tone of his voice makes it obvious that he knows how desperate you are.

"I don't beg for anything."

"Oh, you will." He gently slides your panties down your legs—huge contrast to the treatment of your tights—and places a kiss on your clit. It's enough to have you jumping out of your skin and you realise how fucked you are. He places another soft kiss at the entrance of your slit.  _Teasing, he's going to tease me until I beg...or die._ Slowly, his dips his tongue into your folds, tasting you but he pulls back immediately and a whine forces its way out of your throat.

"Kyle!"

"That's not begging." His tongue enters you again and your head lolls back into the wall. He begins to move his tongue in and out painfully slow, making sure to work you up with out giving you the slightest release. A firm hand holds down you thigh and keeps you in place. Nonetheless, you try to ride his face to no avail anyway.This goes on for ten minutes before you finally break, you jacket hanging off your arms, pooled at your wrist, you entire body aching and trembling and the need for release deadly serious.

"Kyle, please! Please let me come! I need you so bad to fucking touch me!"

"I don't know, feel like punishing you for being stubborn." 

 _He's going to kill me. I'm going to die from blue balls._ "Kyle, oh god please!" You shudder and gasp, on the precipice of release when he pulls back and looks at you. There goes that look again, he's studying your flushed face. Holding eye contact, he slowly wraps his lips around your clit and sucks gently. It's enough to finally drive you over the edge and your mouth falls open in a silent cry. He doesn't stop though, he continues to suck on your clit and, with the hand that isn't holding you down, he slips two fingers into you. 

He pumps harshly, aiming specifically for that soft, spongy patch. Once he finds it, he's incessant, refusing to let up even the slightest. He takes his mouth off of you to harshly stroke at your clit with his tongue. Stars explode behind your eyes as he rides you through your second orgasm. When your legs finally stop trembling, he pulls back and sits on his heels, licking his lips.

He strips off his pants and pulls you off the bench, taking your spot. "Whenever you're ready." He says. You look at him one more time before straddling his lap, groaning as he slips into you.

You grab onto his shoulders for leverage and begin bouncing yourself up and down. Your jacket, still hanging at your wrist, constrain your grip, so you rip it the rest of the way off and wrap your arms around Kyle's neck. He makes you do most of the work, lightly gripping your hips but not making any movements to help you in any way. It should piss you off but it just turns you on more. Soon enough, your movements become jerky and your legs are too weak to keep straining, so instead you rock back and forth, desperately reaching for one more release.

Kyle's hand tighten around your wrist and he takes over, harshly jerking in and out of you, making a white light shine behind your eyes as you reach your high one final time. Kyle comes immediately after and you both quietly clean yourselves off. When you reach your hotel room, you collapse onto the bed, out like a light and sleep in later than you have in years.


End file.
